


The Follies of Love

by within_a_dream



Series: The Follies of Love [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marius accidentally seduces half of Paris, and Cosette comes along for the ride.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13775.html?thread=12249039#t12249039"> this kink meme prompt</a>, although heavily edited from what was originally posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grantaire

Grantaire was an accident.

A happy accident, Marius and Cosette would agree later, but an accident all the same. Everything had begun in the café, during a meeting that appeared likely to drag on until dawn. Marius couldn’t keep himself from glancing at the door and wondering when it would be acceptable to leave, and of course Grantaire had to comment on it.

“What, Pontmercy, are we not interesting enough to hold your attention?”

“I meant to leave early tonight. Cosette will be waiting up for me—” He knew before he’d finished the sentence that it had been a mistake.

“Ah, Marius, the married man.” Grantaire’s voice had a bite to it, but when did it not? “Worried that sweet Cosette won’t let you kiss her goodnight if you come home late?” When Marius stammered and blushed, Grantaire snorted. “Knowing Monsieur Pontmercy as I do, I’d guess that you haven’t kissed her since your wedding.” He laughed again when Marius failed to respond coherently, and patted him on the shoulder, drawing him in conspiratorially. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Let me show you how it’s done.”

And that was how Cosette managed to walk in on Grantaire drawing Marius into a kiss arguably more passionate than the one he’d shared with Cosette at their wedding. He had the decency to stop when he noticed her, although Marius would wonder later if Grantaire hadn’t caught a glimpse of Cosette before he’d begun. Marius, face somehow even redder than before, stuttered out what he hoped sounded somewhat like an apology, while Grantaire, the bastard, grinned and said, “I hope you don’t mind me ravishing your husband, Madame Pontmercy.”

“Only if I’m allowed to watch.” When Marius worked up the nerve to look at Cosette, he realized she was smiling as well, and by all appearances serious about her offer.

The walk home had never seemed so long. Grantaire had a way of making a hand on Marius’s back feel positively indecent, and he took even more liberties with Cosette, at one point stumbling in such a way that he fell directly onto her bosom and giving her a lascivious wink. By the time they reached the house, Marius was half-hard and bright red in the face.

“What’s got you so flustered, Marius?” Grantaire rested a hand on Marius’s waist and leaned in tantalizingly close. 

“You know,” mumbled Marius, waiting for the brush of lips against his.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” His fingers brushed Marius’s throat. “Have you tied your cravat too tightly? Your face looks a bit red.”

“Grantaire is right, dear.” Cosette laid a hand on his leg, and Marius’s breath caught in his throat.

“Just kiss me already!” Marius snapped, face burning even redder when Grantaire began to laugh.

“Is he always this forward behind closed doors, Cosette?”

“If you aggravate him enough.”

Marius wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to look Grantaire in the eye again after tonight, but right then Grantaire was forcing him up against the wall, lips against his, and he could see Cosette pressing a kiss to Grantaire’s neck and a hand to his back, and he didn’t care so much about his embarrassment.

  
“Where’s your bedroom?” When Marius didn’t answer, Grantaire released his grip on him, and it became marginally easier to think. “I did promise to ravish you, after all, and that might prove a little difficult if we spend the night in your parlor fully clothed.”

“I…it’s just up the stairs…”

Cosette took pity on Marius and led them both to the bedroom. Once there, Grantaire certainly lived up to his promise. Marius hadn’t known it was possible to undress so fast. Marius’s clothes soon joined Grantaire’s in a pile on the floor, although Cosette’s took longer as all three of them managed to get tangled in her stays. As soon as they’d freed themselves, Grantaire pinned Marius to the bed, and grinned at his whimper.

“We haven’t even started yet!”

Marius was going to protest that any normal man would consider lying sprawled naked across a bed with another equally naked person on top of him to be long past ‘started’, but then Grantaire ducked down and wrapped his lips around Marius’s cock, and he lost any ability he might have had to form coherent sentences.

Cosette silenced his moans with a kiss, and Grantaire did something amazing with his tongue, and Marius came undone beneath them. As the thrill of his orgasm faded, Marius was vaguely aware of Grantaire turning to Cosette and laying his hands on her hips.

“May I?”

“Of course.” Cosette straddled Grantaire, and gasped as he entered her. Marius, weak as he was from Grantaire’s attentions, barely managed to move enough to avoid being caught underneath Cosette as Grantaire swept her up and pressed her against the bed beneath him.

“Are you going to join us, or just sit there staring like a fool?” Grantaire’s voice was low and rough and incredibly arousing. When Marius didn’t respond, he went on. “Surely you don’t need me to explain how to please your wife to you.”

“Just a moment,” Marius grumbled, scowling harder at Cosette’s laugh. He took satisfaction in the way she fell silent when he kissed her, and moaned as he cupped her breast in his hand. She gasped beneath his lips when Grantaire slid a hand between her legs, arching into his touch.

Marius could have stayed like that forever, Grantaire’s hand resting on the small of his back as Cosette trembled underneath them. All too soon, Grantaire’s breath caught in his throat, and he pulled away from Cosette and spent himself across her stomach.

“I’m terribly sorry,” he said, slipping a hand back between her legs and sliding a finger inside of her. “Is this all right?”

“God, yes!” Cosette gasped, fingers tightening around Marius’s arm. She dug her fingernails into him as she came, and he yelped in protest.  

“What, are you bored already?” Grantaire leaned over them to pull a bottle from somewhere within the pile of his clothing. “Come here, Marius.” When Marius hesitated, Grantaire laughed. “No, you’ll enjoy this, I swear. And if you don’t, you need only tell me to stop.”

Marius was doubtful, at first. He nearly called for Grantaire to stop before he’d even laid a hand on him, when he was still slicking his fingers with the oil he’d procured from who-knew-where. When Grantaire gently worked a finger inside of him, Marius was glad he hadn’t. He gasped, and pressed into Grantaire’s touch, and soon found himself spilling his seed across Grantaire for the second time that night.

“What did I tell you?” Grantaire glanced at the window. “Lord, it’s nearly morning. I have other engagements today…”

“We won’t be offended if you have to leave. Will we, Marius?” Cosette nudged him, and Marius murmured his agreement.

“I beg your pardon for running off so soon.” Grantaire scrambled for his clothes, and gave a small bow as he dashed out the door. Once they were certain he was out of earshot, Marius and Cosette agreed that they would have to try this again, although perhaps with someone less likely to keep them up until dawn.


	2. Bahorel

Bahorel led to uncomfortable realizations.

He had heard of Grantaire’s night with the Pontmercys, as had the rest of the Amis, and Grantaire’s other acquaintances, and probably the barmaid for all Marius knew. Bahorel wasn’t the first to tease Marius about it, or even the first that day. He was, however, the point when Marius’s irritation overcame his embarrassment and determination to forget he’d ever agreed to let Grantaire into his house.

“I heard you cry in bed, Pontmercy.” When Marius pointedly avoided eye contact and kept walking, Bahorel trailed after him. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Some people like that sort of thing. I just didn’t take you for the type.”           

“I suppose you want to find out for yourself?” Marius snapped—only because this would mark the third joking proposition he’d endured that morning, he would assure Cosette later. He certainly didn’t expect Bahorel to take him up on his offer.

“If your wife will have me.” Bahorel grinned, and Marius cursed his traitorous tongue.

Marius had half-hoped that Cosette would refuse, if only to spare him having to admit how much the idea of other men in his bed excited him. Unfortunately, she was nothing but enthusiastic.

As it turned out, Bahorel had rather unusual interests, and he took great pleasure in describing them in detail, beginning with the way he wanted to force Marius onto his knees and fuck his face.

“Only if you want it as well, of course.” Bahorel sounded hesitant enough that Marius had to smile. “From what Grantaire said, it’s something you’d enjoy, but you can’t always believe him.”

“I do.” Marius laughed nervously. “Want it, I mean.”

“Wonderful!”

Oh, Lord, what was he supposed to do now? Marius bit his lip and tried to remember how things had gone with Grantaire, but nothing they’d done that night quite matched up with what Bahorel had described, and besides, thinking about it was only making him more nervous. He shot a desperate look at Cosette, praying she at least had some idea of what he should do.

“If someone doesn’t make the first move soon, we’ll be here all night.” Cosette put a hand on Marius’s shoulder. “Go on, then.”

He knelt in front of Bahorel, face burning as he reached for the waistband of the man’s pants. (He was confident at least in his knowledge that Bahorel’s trousers would have to come off at some point.)

Bahorel slapped his hand away. “Do you want my cock?” When Marius nodded, Bahorel’s grip on his jaw tightened. “Go on, Pontmercy. Ask for it.”

“Please…”

“You can do better than that. Hasn’t your wife taught you how to ask for things politely?”

“I’ve tried,” Cosette sighed, and Marius’s face burned hotter as she and Bahorel both laughed.

“May I please…”

“There you go, Pontmercy,” Bahorel murmured, stroking Marius’s face with his thumb.

“May I please have your cock?”

“There’s a good boy.” Cosette’s hand tightened in his hair as Bahorel pushed the head of his cock through Marius’s lips, and Marius couldn’t hold back his moan. He began to suck, hesitantly at first but soon emboldened by Bahorel’s happy gasps.

“Relax a bit, hmm?” As Marius complied, Bahorel pushed further into his mouth. Marius leaned forward and tried to take more of him, but gagged and pulled back when Bahorel’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Hey, there,” Bahorel said, fingers stroking through Marius’s hair. “It’s all right, just slow down a bit.”

Marius nodded, and returned to the task at hand. Bahorel eased back into things, and it wasn’t long before he was living up to his promise to fuck Marius. Everything faded away except the force of Bahorel thrusting into him, Cosette’s fingers playing through his hair, and his own painfully hard cock.  

Bahorel’s thrusts soon grew fierce enough that Marius couldn’t focus on anything but the cock nudging at the back of his throat. He felt near to suffocating when Bahorel came with a stifled shout, releasing his grip on Marius’s head. Marius began to choke on the salty taste filling his mouth, and Cosette squeezed his shoulder.

“Just swallow, love.” She bent over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and helped Marius stumble to his feet.

 “God,” Marius gasped, reaching down to take himself in hand. Bahorel caught his arm, his grip just this side of painful.

“We’re not done yet. There’s still Madame Pontmercy to take care of, and you’ll be doing the fucking this time.”

True to his word, Bahorel didn’t touch Cosette himself. He ordered Marius to kiss her first, surely realizing that she could still taste Bahorel’s come on his lips. Cosette leaned into the kiss, sucking at his lip and pressing hard against him.

“Easy there, or you’ll have him spent before we get to the good part!” Bahorel laughed and tugged Cosette away from him.

‘The good part’ consisted of Marius taking Cosette from behind while calling her all manner of degrading names. Marius was hesitant at first, but Cosette seemed to enjoy herself even more than he had. She shrieked and squealed and urged Marius to be rougher, guiding his hands to paw at her breasts or tug at her hair. Something about seeing her like this, crying his name, red marks on her hips where he’d gripped her a bit too hard, aroused Marius in a way he didn’t like to admit even to himself.

By the time he reached his climax, Marius had forgotten anyone but Cosette existed. He started when he felt Bahorel’s hand on his back.

“How was that?”

“Wonderful!” Cosette exclaimed, and Marius sleepily murmured his assent. How she could find the energy to speak with such force after such exertion was something Marius would never understand. He was too exhausted to do more than flop down on the bed, and murmur his vague assent when she suggested that they try this again on their own. Although he certainly wouldn’t object to inviting Bahorel over another night. There was something surprisingly pleasant about falling asleep with Bahorel’s arm laying heavy over him and his legs entwined with Cosette’s. Even Bahorel’s snoring couldn’t keep Marius awake or dispel his good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains BDSM and rough sex.
> 
> (A note about the update schedule: I'm aiming for two chapters a week, so I can finish before the end of winter break, but this one's going up early as I'm travelling this weekend.)


	3. Musichetta

Musichetta nearly didn’t happen.

Cosette had taken to bringing this up whenever Marius let his nerves get the better of him, which was made all the more infuriating due to the fact that no matter how much Marius protested, he knew she had a point. Looking back, he’d been exceptionally foolish, and he couldn’t find the words to explain his actions. He knew they’d neither of them been too stringent in regards to obedience of their marriage vows, but their nights with his friends seemed different somehow than his lusting after another woman.

He’d found himself admiring Musichetta when she met Bossuet after one of the meetings at the café. The way her hair glistened in the moonlight, her clever fingers and slim wrists, her shimmering brown eyes, her breasts—

It was there that Cosette had cut off his stricken confession, agreeing that Musichetta _did_ have rather nice breasts.

“You’re not angry?”

“What do you think we were doing with Bahorel and Grantaire, you goose, having tea?” Cosette smiled, taking his hand in hers. “I would be happy to have her, if she’ll have us.”

Marius had been worried, at first, that Cosette was only humoring him, but any doubts along those lines had vanished when he saw how Cosette’s eyes widened when Musichetta disrobed. No wonder she’d been so accepting of his confession, he thought, before he stopped thinking about anything other than how Musichetta was kissing her way down Cosette’s chest, her stomach, until she reached her cunt, making her arch and moan.

“Would you like a turn with her?” Musichetta’s question startled Marius, who’d been so focused on Cosette that he’d forgotten he was allowed to participate as well.

“I’ve never…”

Musichetta grinned and drew him in for a kiss, whispering, “I can teach you.” She was an excellent teacher, and despite his fears of incompetence, Marius proved a satisfactory student—at least, if Cosette’s appreciative gasps were anything to go by.  He did his best to mimic Musichetta’s actions, alternating between sucking at Cosette’s clit and tonguing deeper inside of her cunt.

“Oh, God, Marius!” As he grew more adventurous with his tongue, Cosette’s gasps turned to shouts, which Musichetta soon muffled by leaning in to kiss her. At that moment, Marius was hard-pressed to think of anything that would be more arousing than feeling Cosette squirm beneath his lips as he looked up at her kissing a beautiful woman.

She jerked at his hair, and pulled away from Musichetta long enough to mutter, “Don’t stop, for God’s sake!” Marius lifted his head to apologize, but she shoved him back between her legs with an exasperated sigh. Her irritation faded as Marius began to work his fingers inside of her. She nearly jerked fistfuls of his hair out as she came, but he didn’t mind.

For once, Marius noticed with satisfaction, Cosette had tired before he did. He would have been content to fall asleep beside her, face nestled into the crook of her shoulder, but he certainly didn’t complain when Musichetta curled up behind him and took his cock in hand. Another night, he would have been ashamed of how quickly he came undone beneath her fingers, but tonight he was too content to be embarrassed.

It took him a moment of lying next to Cosette, nearly drifting off to sleep, before Marius realized how terribly rude he’d been. He sat up and pressed closer to Musichetta. “Would you like me to…” He trailed off, not sure of the proper way to finish that sentence. Thankfully, Musichetta seemed to understand. She laughed and pulled him closer.

It was more nerve-wracking than he’d expected. For all that he was new to this, Cosette was at least familiar territory. Musichetta was beautiful, and as close to a stranger as someone could be after the night they’d spent together, and Marius was terrified he’d do something wrong. He couldn’t even look to the still-sleeping Cosette for comfort.

“Is something wrong?”

Marius shook his head. “I’m only worried I’ll make a mistake.”

“Oh, Marius.” Musichetta’s fingers threaded through his hair, and he relaxed into her touch. “There’s nothing you could do wrong. Well…” She laughed. “ _Nothing_ might be a bit inaccurate, but really, you don’t need to aim for perfection here. Your enthusiasm will be enough, I swear.”

“Well, then. I’ll just…” Marius smiled awkwardly, growing a little less tense when she laughed and caressed his face.

“You’re very sweet, Marius—oh! See, you’re doing fine!”

Over time, Musichetta’s murmured words of encouragement faded into moans quiet enough that Cosette didn’t stir from sleep even when Musichetta reached her climax. By the time she nudged his head away, Marius was half-hard again and entirely too exhausted to do anything about it. He curled himself against Cosette, who murmured something unintelligible and wrapped an arm around him, and smiled as Musichetta laid down on his other side.

“I can’t thank you enough for the invitation,” Musichetta told them the next morning. “I do love my boys, but sometimes I miss women.”

Cosette was quick to extend an open invitation to the Pontmercy bed. Marius laughed to himself as he remembered how worried he’d been that his wife would suffer through the night in order to please him.

“You’ll have to return at some point,” he said. “How else would you confirm that your lessons have stayed with me?”

Musichetta laughed. “Promise me you’ll practice in the meantime, then. I’m sure your wife won’t mind helping you.”


	4. Enjolras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Have some very awkward sex.

Enjolras was a poor choice.

They both agreed on that later, although they disagreed on whose poor choice he was. As Marius recalled it, he’d commented to Cosette over dinner that they seemed to be sleeping their way through the Amis, and asked who he should invite over next, to which Cosette replied that she’d always admired Enjolras. Cosette insisted she’d meant it as a joke, although in Marius’s eyes, the blame still belonged with her, since she hadn’t clarified her intent until after Marius had asked Enjolras if he’d be interested in sleeping with them.

In all fairness, neither of them could have expected that he would say yes.

Marius had regretted his proposal the minute he began to speak, and his regret only grew the longer he continued. By the time he finished, he could barely bring himself to look at Enjolras.

“You’re asking me to have sex with you.”

Marius managed a nod and a squeak.

“And your wife.” Enjolras’s brow furrowed.

“Y-yes.”

“To allow you to complete the ridiculous mission that’s been distracting you from more important matters.”

Marius toyed with his cravat, uncomfortably aware that Enjolras hadn’t broken eye contact since the conversation had begun. “Only if you’re willing.”

“Shall I stop by after dinner tonight, then?”

“I’m so sorry to—” It took Marius a moment to realize that Enjolras had agreed. “You’re certain?”

“As long as it will put an end to your distraction.” That last comment had probably been a joke, but Marius couldn’t be certain.

Enjolras arrived promptly at nine, left promptly at midnight, and that was the only good thing that could be said of the night. As soon as he arrived, he stripped down, folding his clothes neatly, then drew Marius into a kiss entirely too chaste to be satisfying. He kept his eyes open and focused on Marius the entire time, which was downright unnerving, and brought back unpleasant memories of their earlier conversation to boot. After a long while pressed together, with no hint of escalation to the kiss, Enjolras slipped a hand under Marius’s waistband and began to jerk him off with clinical strokes.

Through half-closed eyes, Marius saw Cosette press a kiss to the back of Enjolras’s neck, and slide a hand onto his waist. Enjolras started, and shrugged her off with a murmur of,   
“Just a moment.” Marius met Cosette’s confused glance with a shrug before returning his attention to Enjolras. 

Perhaps it should have been a relief to find someone worse at this sort of thing than he himself was, but Marius couldn’t help but feel cheated. Not that he’d ever had fantasies about Enjolras, but if he had, he wouldn’t have imagined the night happening anything like this. Enjolras was so passionate in pursuit of revolution that it was only reasonable to assume he would be passionate in other fields as well. Of course, Marius had never imagined Enjolras waiting for him after a meeting ended and forcing him against the wall in a fierce kiss, or maybe not even bothering to wait until everyone had left…but if he had, he would have been incredibly disappointed that in the flesh, Enjolras was rather lackluster. 

Marius shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss. If he ignored the feebleness of Enjolras’s lips against his and focused on the friction of his hand against Marius’s cock, he could almost enjoy himself. It was easy to picture the two of them in the Musain instead of his bedroom, filling in murmurs from a crowd gathered to watch them around the awkward silence. Marius wasn’t sure if it was his fantasies or the way Enjolras finally relaxed into the kiss, but he eventually found himself spilling into Enjolras’s hand. Enjolras’s lips curled up in what might have been a smile, and he kissed Marius again, a bit less chaste this time.

“What about me, Monsieur Enjolras?”

Marius could barely hold back his laugh when he saw Cosette, draped across the bed and giving Enjolras her best come-hither look. He did let a giggle escape when he saw Enjolras’s panicked expression. It was almost as if he’d forgotten she was there.

“I’m perfectly capable of satisfying my wife if you’d like to retire for the night.”

“No, no, it’s all right. I’d just…” Enjolras trailed off, shaking his head. He stepped forward, jaw set in steely determination, and took hold of her hips, leaning in for a kiss. He slid into her quickly but gently, and finished faster than one would expect, especially given the stoic expression plastered on his face the entire time. Cosette would swear, later, that he’d murmured _vive la revolution_ as he’d taken her, but Marius was nearly certain she was joking. Then he donned his clothes and departed, leaving Marius with a vague sense of crushed dreams and disappointment, and a wife calling for his attention.

“That was a disappointment,” he made the mistake of saying to Cosette.

She glared at him and said, “At least with you he made some pretense of foreplay.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You certainly will!” She beckoned him closer, and Marius knelt obediently. “The next one you choose had better actually want to sleep with us.”

Marius wanted to reply that in his estimation, she’d chosen Enjolras, and besides, how could he be expected to tell if Enjolras (who rarely if ever showed emotion, save during discussions of politics) was enthusiastic? He decided, however, that Cosette was far less likely to be angry with him if he put his mouth to a different use.


	5. Jehan

Jehan was interesting, to say the least.

He’d approached Marius, which was a blessing, as Marius and Cosette were two weeks deep into an argument over who, exactly, had chosen Enjolras and thus must relinquish their choice of bedmates for the conceivable future.

“I’ve heard you’re seeking partners.” Jehan looked so enthusiastic that Marius forgot to be embarrassed. “I’ve been researching, and I’d love for you to join me at my apartment. With your wife, of course. Or without her. Whichever you prefer. I made a list of my interests—”

“We’d love to, Jehan.” Marius took the proffered scrap of paper. Surely Cosette couldn’t fault him for choosing the next one if it had been Jehan who propositioned him.

As it turned out, Cosette found herself far too busy laughing at Jehan’s list to chastise Marius. There was nothing inherently humorous about the contents, truly (although neither Marius nor Cosette was entirely sure what he _meant_ by some of them). It was more the fact that he’d thought it necessary to write it out in the first place.

Jehan answered the door the next night wearing an artfully draped robe and little else. He grinned when he saw them. “Thank God it’s you. I had an unfortunate run-in with my landlord earlier this evening.” With that, he ushered them inside and began to show off his extensive collection of erotic literature and paraphernalia. Marius noted (with an equal mix of apprehension and arousal) that Cosette’s eyes lingered on several improbably large but otherwise anatomically correct phalluses. Jehan must have noticed as well, as he offered to demonstrate their accompanying harnesses for her.

“My mistresses and I have always gotten great use out of them. I’d be happy to supply you with the address of the merchant I purchased them from, if you and Marius would enjoy them.”

“I’m sure we would.” Cosette grinned wolfishly at Marius, who felt his face burn red (and his cock stir) at the thought.

Later that evening, as Marius watched his wife lay Jehan over her knee and slap his ass until he squealed, he began to worry that she’d draw too much inspiration from the night, although it would be lying to say that his worry wasn’t tinged with hope. It had never crossed his mind that something like this could be pleasurable, but Jehan certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. From the expression on his face and the moans escaping his lips, you would think he was being fucked instead of spanked. In fact, he seemed about to spend himself across Cosette’s lap with his cock untouched when he gasped for her to stop.

“This is wonderful, but if it’s all right with you, I’d like to sample your husband before I’ve finished for the night.” He turned to Marius, breathless and blushing, and asked, “Monsieur Pontmercy, would you please fuck me?” 

The only answer Marius could manage was, “Lord, yes!” When Marius pulled him onto his lap, Jehan glanced back at Cosette. “I did have one other idea as well. It would be a shame to leave your lovely wife out of the fun.”

Jehan gestured for Cosette to spread her legs, and promptly buried his face between them. He tugged Marius over to him, and looked up long enough to say, “I’ve left the oil on the nightstand.”

As Marius entered him, Jehan moaned, drawing a happy sigh from Cosette as well. He bucked his hips to meet Marius’s thrusts, and tongued at Cosette’s clit until she moaned, and it wasn’t long before all three of them slid into a shaky, messy orgasm, one after the other.

Jehan was the last to come, spilling himself across the bed after a few hurried strokes. It took all of Marius’s willpower not to flop over him and fall asleep right then, mess be damned. In the end, they suffered through a few minutes of cleaning up before falling asleep crammed together in Jehan’s too-small bed, curled around each other.

“I might be willing to forget about Enjolras if you can turn up a few more people like that,” Cosette said the next day, ignoring Marius’s half-hearted protests against her accusation. “Or we could return to Monsieur Prouvaire; we barely made a dent in his list. I was rather looking forward to item 29—Look, he’s even included a diagram!”

Marius squinted at the paper. “Is that a teapot?”

“I think it might be a small elephant, actually.”

Marius glanced at Cosette, who was engrossed in the list, trying to calm his nerves. “Did you keep the address he gave us?”

A smile crept across Cosette’s face. “Marius! When I married you, I would never have guessed that you were such a degenerate.” She kissed his cheek when he blushed. “I had no choice but to keep it, when I saw how excited you were. Not that it will be a great hardship for me, mind you!”

Marius grinned, and thanked the Lord for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spanking.


	6. Éponine

Éponine was different.

Marius had only offered her a place to stay, whenever she needed it. It was painfully clear that she often _did_ need it, and he and Cosette had an entire house going to waste. Within a few weeks’ time, she seemed to have moved in indefinitely, but Marius couldn’t say he minded. In fact, he hardly even saw her. Éponine moved like a ghost through their home, leaving not so much as a fluttering curtain in her wake. He longed for the days before his marriage, before the inexplicable barrier it seemed to have wrought between them.

But Éponine stayed unseen and impalpable, until the evening she slipped into the sitting room. Cosette seemed too absorbed in her piano-playing to notice her entrance, and Marius was hesitant to look up from his book when he heard her footsteps whisper across the floor, for fear that she’d slip back into the hallway and disappear again. After reading the same page three times and straining for any glimpse of what was happening, he slowly looked up. Éponine was pressed against the far wall, staring at Cosette with an emotion in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place. When Cosette reached the final flourish of the piece, a faint smile broke across Éponine’s face.

“You can sit down, you know,” Cosette said, without turning around. Marius held his breath, waiting for the fragile moment to shatter, but to his surprise, Éponine took Cosette’s suggestion. She pulled a book from the shelf as she sat, but hardly seemed to read it, occupied as she was with stealing hurried glances at Cosette and Marius in turn.

After that night, things seemed to get easier. Éponine joined them for meals, and teased Marius like she once had. She grew close to Marius again, and even closer to Cosette. Marius had gathered that the two of them had grown up together, but Cosette refused to tell him more. She talked to Éponine, though, and from the traces he caught of their conversations, he could guess at what she didn’t want to talk about. He was just glad she’d found someone to confide in—for happy matters as well, it appeared, as more than once, he caught the two of them huddled together in a whispered conversation that dissolved into giggles when he passed them.

Really, he should have expected what happened next. He should not have been _nearly_ so surprised as he was when Éponine cornered him in the hallway, pressed against him, and murmured, “We have a proposition for you.”

All he could think to ask was, “We?” A moment later, he heard Cosette’s snorting laughter. “I should have known you had a hand in this,” he said, turning to her.

“Is that a yes, then?”

They both laughed at how quickly he answered, but Marius couldn’t bring himself to care.

He soon discovered that for all her forwardness in the initial pursuit, once in bed Éponine was inclined to take her time. More than that, she delighted in tormenting him, binding him to the bed with his own clothes, and then leaving him unattended as she pleasured Cosette past the point of coherency. The few times she drew a hand over Marius’s neglected cock only served to deepen his agony, and the pleas he mumbled around the makeshift gag wedged in his mouth only made her laugh. She seemed to know somehow that he didn’t truly want her to untie him, and Marius had never been more thankful that he didn’t have to vocalize his desires.

Éponine spent what seemed an eternity teasing Cosette with her hands and her tongue, making her scream and writhe and moan in a way that Marius had never imagined. His cock twitched uselessly against his belly, and he jerked his hips ineffectually, driven to near-madness by the sight of Éponine with her head between Cosette’s legs. He was certain he would begin to sob from frustration if he had to watch any longer, but there was nothing to be done. Shutting his eyes only drew is attention to Cosette’s moans, but with them open, he found his gaze locked on her flushed face, lips parted in pleasure.

With one final flick of Éponine’s tongue, Cosette came with a shudder, gasping her name. Éponine laid her head on Cosette’s stomach, murmuring something Marius couldn’t quite hear. Cosette ran a hand through Éponine’s hair, looking close to falling asleep.

Just when Marius was beginning to fear that they _had_ fallen asleep, and he’d be left like this for the rest of the night, Éponine asked, “Should we tend to your husband now?”

“I suppose we should.” Cosette sat up and swept her eyes over Marius, a wicked smile playing at her lips. “He does look rather nice like this, though.”

“Maybe we should make him work for it.” Éponine tugged the gag out of his mouth. “May I use your mouth, Marius?”

He managed a nod and a pleading moan. Éponine knelt over him, and he soon found himself moaning for a different reason. She ran her fingers through his hair as she rode his face, and Marius thrust into the air, desperate for any sort of relief.   

Cosette soon took pity on him and slid a hand around his cock, and Marius came with a muffled shout only minutes later, overwhelmed by Cosette’s strokes and the taste of Éponine on his tongue. Éponine followed soon after, murmuring his name. They spent a while curled up together before anyone remembered that Marius needed to be untied.

“Well, I believe we can leave off asking your friends to sleep with us, Marius. I’m happy with this one.” Cosette traced a finger down his chest. “Although there are a few things you’ll miss, hmm?”

“We could always follow Jehan’s advice.” Marius regretted his statement as soon as he caught sight of Éponine’s expression. The last thing he needed was to give these two more ideas. Although it would be lying to say that the thought of Cosette holding him down while Éponine penetrated him didn’t hold some appeal.

“You can’t leave it there!”

Cosette whispered something in Éponine’s ear. Éponine laughed and slipped a hand onto Marius’s ass.

“I never would have guessed that Monsieur Pontmercy was such a pervert.”

“Oh, so _I’m_ the pervert!” Marius gasped as Éponine pinched him.

“I never said I wasn’t one as well.”

“If you don’t stop fighting, I’ll make the both of you leave,” Cosette said.

Éponine kissed Marius’s cheek. “No offense meant. You know I love you, Marius.”

Marius froze for a moment, then relaxed and returned her kiss. “And I you.”

“And I love you both,” Cosette said, flinging an arm across the both of them, “but I love sleep more, and it’s almost dawn.”

Marius leaned into her embrace, tugged the blanket up over them, and soon found himself asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> (This chapter contains bondage)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a blend of brick and musical canon. Additional notes for individual chapters will be added as I post them. You can find me [ on Tumblr](http://www.withinadream27.tumblr.com) if you want to chat!
> 
> Many thanks to Summer and L for betaing!


End file.
